Rutyna
by Kumm
Summary: O rutynowych spotkaniach w kawiarni.


**Rutyna**

Kolejny dzień wita go kilkoma ciepłymi promykami słońca i rześkim powietrzem, które chłodzi jego skórę. Przez chwilę leży nieruchomo, z rękoma złożonymi pod głową, i wpatruje się uporczywie w sufit. Kiedy w końcu się podnosi, nie patrzy na osobę leżącą obok niego pośród śnieżnobiałej pościeli. Podchodzi do szafy. Szara koszula w cieniutkie paski jest idealnie wyprasowana, a perfumy mają wyjątkowo intensywny zapach. Żeby móc się aportować, wychodzi na zewnątrz – lata wojny, strachu, a obecnie głupie przyzwyczajenia pozwalają mu znieść zaklęć obronnych.

Towarzyszy mu głuchy trzask.

Hogsmeade nie wygląda jak to, które zapamiętał z czasów Hogwartu i uczniowskich wycieczek. W powietrzu unosi się wolność i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Prycha z rozdrażnieniem. Kieruje się szybkim, sprężystym krokiem w stronę zaułka, gdzie otwarto nową kawiarnię. Jest wykwintna, jedynie dla wybranych. Dla lepszych. Wygładza odruchowo szaty. Kiedy naciska złotą klamkę, czuje lekką niepewność. W Jego głowie rodzi się pytanie: czy Ona tam jest? Zawsze była. Ale może tym razem już Jej tam nie będzie? Słodki zapach kawiarni głaszcze Go po twarzy, niosąc ze sobą wspomnienia. Jak przez mgłę widzi Ją – roześmianą, ze śniegową pianką pod spiczastym noskiem. Jej wargi są całe w czekoladzie. Czyści je swoimi własnymi...

Serwetki leżą nienaruszone na stoliku.

Jest. Dostrzega Ją, siedzącą w kącie kawiarni. Nie podniosła wzroku, kiedy zamknął za sobą drzwi, ani gdy szedł w stronę wolnego miejsca, ale On doskonale wiedział, że już zauważyła Jego obecność.

Zamawia koktajl z tą niesamowicie wysoką, śnieżną pianką. To stało się już rutyną. Taki sam stoi na Jej stoliku. Kiedy Ich spojrzenia się spotykają, Ona odwraca wzrok, a Jej oczy, pełne jesieni, spadających liści i świeżych kasztanów, błąkają się przez chwilę, aż z powrotem nie spoczną na Jego bladej, nic nie wyrażającej twarzy.

Sympatyczna kelnerka, w której oczach nie ma jesieni, przygląda Mu się z wyczekiwaniem, stawiając na Jego stoliku koktajl, ale On nie zwraca na nią uwagi. Tylko troszkę. Ona widzi Jego zachowanie ze swojego miejsca i delikatnie unosi kąciki ust – jakby chciała się uśmiechnąć, ale jest to dla Niej za duży wysiłek. On się nie uśmiecha.

Podnoszą szklanki w tym samym momencie, a Ich palce są ułożone na szkle w ten sam sposób, jednak kiedy z powrotem je odstawiają, nad Jej wargami układają się piankowe, śnieżnobiałe wąsiki, a nad Jego – nie. Możliwe, że Ona robi to specjalnie.

Za owalnymi, ozdobionymi bladymi firankami oknami czarodzieje i czarownice mijają się na ulicy, z towarzyszącym im ciepłym, wiosennym wiatrem, starającym się strącić im z głów różnokolorowe tiary.

Rozgląda się po kawiarni w poszukiwaniu kelnera, a kiedy odnajduje go wzrokiem, przywołuje do siebie gestem. Władczym gestem. Młody mężczyzna spogląda na Niego kpiąco i niechętnie przyjmuje zamówienie. Oświadcza, że ciasto czekoladowe zostanie zaraz podane. Sympatyczna kelnerka odchodzi właśnie od Jej stolika.

Czekolada jest lekko roztopiona, taka, jaką najbardziej lubi… lubią. Złoty widelczyk błyska w świetle słońca wpadającego do pomieszczenia, kiedy odkrawa nim kawałek kakaowego ciasta. Kiedyś, gdy poza rodzinnym stołem sztućce były dla Nich obce, jedli rękoma. Teraz tak nie wypada. Znowu na Jej ustach jest czekolada, a Ona zlizuje ją z lubością. Gdyby kilkanaście lat temu nie wybrał tej „przyjaźni", teraz to On by to robił.

Ciasto ma dobry smak, jednak nie smakuje Mu tak jak kiedyś.

Nie lubi gdybać nad swoim życiem, jednak… gdyby kilkanaście lat temu nie wmówił sobie, że nie ułoży Im się jako parze, teraz byłby szczęśliwy. Gdyby teraz porzucił pieprzony, ślizgoński honor i po prostu podszedł do Niej, a nie siedział, jak co tydzień, drugi rok z rzędu, w tej kawiarni, przy innym stoliku, z dala od Niej, byłby szczęśliwy. Ona także.

Zegar wybija kwadrans do dziesiątej. Za piętnaście minut zostanie sam, a Ona pójdzie do pracy. I znowu będzie czekać cały tydzień, żeby znowu przyjść do tej kawiarni, zamówić koktajl z wysoką, śnieżną pianką, a później ciasto czekoladowe, by potem odprowadzić Ją wzrokiem do drzwi i po chwili wrócić do domu. Do żony. Do syna.

Wstaje od swojego stolika, podnosi swoją skórzaną torebkę, poprawia ciemne włosy, które, gdyby się w nich zanurzyć, pachną świeżym, jesiennym deszczem, i idzie w stronę wyjścia. A On patrzy na Nią w milczeniu, z zaciśniętymi ustami. I nie odzywa się. że to zmieni i następnym razem powie Jej na pożegnanie „Miłego dnia, Pansy"?


End file.
